Heroes: Eclipse
by Dagana
Summary: Three Brand New Heroes Have Arrived From The Future To Right A Wrong, But Are They Already Too Late To Save Peter Petrelli?


**Title**: Heroes: Eclipse

**Author**: Dagana

**Genre(s):** Alternate Universe; Angst; Family; Future; General; Supernatural;Sci-Fi

**Character(s):** Peter Petrelli; Nathan Petrelli; Caitlin; Mohinder Suresh; Hiro Nakamura; Matt Parkman; Claire Bennett; Noah Bennett; Thompson; Candice; Gabriel Sylar; Original Character(s).

**Summary**: Three Brand New Heroes Have Arrived From The Future To Right A Wrong, But Are They Already Too Late To Save Peter Petrelli?

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Heroes or any of it's characters as they belong to Tim Kring and am merely using them out of enjoyment of being able to write for the fandom.

**Author Note**: Written before end of s1 in UK hence Thompson's name pops up- The schedule takes too long over here so we're a year behind America so tell me if something doesn't add up because i'm going by what ive seen with the clips i've used. All Advice is welcomed but please try not to flame because this is my first fic hug

* * *

**Heroes: Eclipse**

* * *

Prologue- "The Future Isn't Written In Stone"

She ran after her brother down the long blank corridor of metallic grey, and hoped that she could stop him from this treacherous act which he had been intent upon since she had first met up with after mysteriously disappearing for weeks at a time.

She waved her hand suddenly as her brother sent a wave of blue fire toward her- courtesy of their long dead father, who had possessed the ability at one time- calling on her own power to send a fire extinguisher to come in between the energy and her body.

Melinda was desperate.

She had seen what her brother was able to accomplish when he achieved full power and if he had been brainwashed by them, she thought to herself, then everyone would be in danger.

"Killian. Stop. Please."

Another blast came from his outstretched palm in response as Melinda quickly dodged it, recieving a feeling of momentary heat as the ball narrowly brushed her denim jacket which became slightly black around the impact area.

Melinda knew that her brother was fit- he had gone to summer camps with cadet's under the approving eyes of their uncle, whom they had grown up with after their father's death and their mother's wish to keep them as safe as they could be for people such as themselves with special abilities; they had inherited a gene which gave them special abilities unique to only a very few number around the world- and Melinda couldn't keep up for very much longer.

Flicking her brown ponytail away from her shoulder, Melinda slowed down- being careful to keep Killian in her line of sight as she followed him through the abandoned army bunker to the science labs where a virus was being kept which could prove fatal for anyone with the unique gene- and began to fall into a light meditative state of consciousness which came easily to her after years of practice.

Knitting her brow as she cast herself out into the universe- feeling everyone within it and enabling her to tap into ancient unused power below the surface of the Earth- Power Leys- which only a very few had been able to do throughout the centuries.

'[iBreathe. Let the energy come to you. Don't force it[/i,'

A voice spoke in Melinda's mind as she slowed to a walk and took in deep breathes and let them out in a rhythmic way to help her attain her centre of calm and power- the focus of her powerful Telepathy.

"Stop. Now." She called, causing the harsh words to echo in Killian's mind as he stopped abruptly as he felt the words in and around him, causing him pain; Mental Suggestion was painful enough but a strong Telepathic ability could be fatal in the wrong hands if used without proper guidance.

Turning his tall frame around, Killian came face to face with his Seventeen Year Old sister as she watched him with a look of determination evident on her face but with feelings of concern reaching him through the sibling bond which they inexplicably shared and which caused the telepathy to be more profound in his mind.

"I'm trying to save Alex," Killian spoke, wincing a little as Melinda's telepathy remained over his mind in case he decided to make a break for it.

"You're going to kill everyone- Alex needs the cure, not the virus which is what you're heading toward right now." Melinda said exasperatedly as she came closer to him, her hands falling at her sides as if they were continuing and on-going argument which was becoming tiring.

"I've got to try- and you should be helping me," Killian shot back as he tried to turn away as he physically winced with Melinda stopping him again. "This is where the cure is, Melinda, he told me-"

"Who told you? Thompson? The Company Man who pulls all the strings and who wants everyone like us Dead! The same man who took dad and so many others's and practically tortured them to find their threshold of pain. He is the reason Dad is dead- Why Nathan and Alex are ill and why Kai and Jake are both dead!" Melinda said, unwanted and unshed tears forming in her brown-coloured eyes.

"Thompson can give us our lives back," Killian shouted. "He can give us the normal lives we all deserve- isn't that what you want? Well, isn't it?"

Melinda tried to hide her tears at this changed Killian; the Killian who had always been braver than she was and who always tried to be the father figure if their uncle was away... the one who dried away her tears when her childhood friend was murdered by the virus- just like their father had been; The Killian who was now standing before her with radically changed ideas and who believed that the man who had signed the death sentence on thousands of people, was doing the right thing for everyone.

This was not her brother, and she mourned this- She had lost him too, just like she was about to lose the only father she had ever known in her uncle and confident, Nathan Petrelli who had risked so much to keep she and Killian safe, that he was now paying the price with a virus designed to take away a person's ability to use their power but which inadvertently killed them in a unknown side-effect way.

"I want my uncle and my brother back... If it means that you kill me, then so be it; I've already lost everyone else close to me- Might as well die and get it over with anyway." Melinda said tartly as she spread her arms wide for her brother to get a clear shot.

"DO IT!!!"

* * *

Peter Petrelli's eyes returned to their normal brown colour as Caitlin came over from where she had been sitting on her double bed where the couple were in Caitlin's small apartment in Cork.

"Oh My God," Caitlin said as she came to stand beside Peter to see his finished piece of artwork which was split into two scenes; A tall, dark figure with a hand outstretched, firing blue energy - much like Peter had done- toward the figure of a teenage girl whose brown coloured hair was flowing behind her as she was surrounded in a gold-coloured light.

"Is… Do you think I'm the one whose doing that?" Peter asked shakily as he put the paintbrush down gently on a nearby small table.

Caitlin put a hand on his arm comfortingly as Peter turned a pleading look in her direction;

'He's afraid of the things he could do,' Caitlin thought. 'And to be honest so am I, but I can't let him think he'll kill someone.'

"No, I've told you Peter; You're a good person, this picture is of a monster- not you. Maybe your meant to stop it… Maybe it's a picture of something you witnessed before you lost your memory," Caitlin said thoughtfully as Peter put an arm around her and squeezed gently as a thank you.

"The Future isn't written in stone," Peter quoted in a quiet voice as Caitlin looked up nto his distant face.

"Who told you that?" She asked as Peter turned his face to her at the sound of her beautiful accented voice

"I wish I knew,"

* * *

Killian felt the crushing feeling of his sister's conscious leave his mind as he tried to clear his strangely foggy mind; He had been able to think clearly about everything a moment ago but now his only thought was to get to the room which would give him the antidote to the virus which had poisoned his partner, Alex, less than a week ago now, and which was coursing through her veins like wildfire.

Not thinking, the twenty-three year old allowed pure instinct to take over as he flung out his right hand- Just as Peter had painted on the canvas- and a bright ball of Blue fire shot toward his younger sister as she held her arms out wide in deliverance.

Melinda blinked as she saw her brother's long arm stretch out and a blue spark erupted from it.

Closing her eyes, Melinda waited for the blow to arrive as she heard her brother beginning to run again toward the lab; releasing the virus which would surely end everyone's pain and suffering as it inflicted one more, final wave of illness among her people and end it all.

The blue fire flew at the teenager as a golden glow began to emanate from her body, spreading around her form to the tips of her outstretched hands and her torso.

As the fire impacted with Melinda's eagle spread form, the seventeen year old's hair blew back at the force of the power and her body began to dissappear; her body turning into fine particles of golden light which blew away int the wind as the golden outline burst out into the space where Melinda's body had once been and then vanished as if there had been nobody standing there…

No Living Being to have sacrificed herself for seemingly nothing.


End file.
